24 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-24 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * * * Sessions *Cop Shoot Cop #1 *Definition Of Sound (Repeat) Tracklisting *St. Matthews Missionary Baptist Church Choir: Precious Lord (7") Song Bird 1136 @''' *'''File 1 begins *Cop Shoot Cop - 'If Tomorrow Ever Comes' (session) # @''' *11:15 soundcheck *World Of Twist - 'Sons Of The Stage' *Gas Huffer - 'I Want to Kiss You' *Definition Of Sound - 'Wear Your Love Like Heaven' *Tony Rebel - ' ' *News at 11:30 *Happy Mondays: Loose Fit (Grid Remix) '''@ *Nerve Rack - 'Dream About Nixon' (album - Experiments With......Facial Hair) Meantime COX 031 *Insight - 'The Justice Game' (album - Fade) Meantime COX 028 *Sleep - 'Cat and Mouse' (album - Cat And Mouse) Meantime COX 030 *Exit Condition - 'Find Yourself Lost' *Inside Out - 'Share My Misery' (album - She's Lost Her Head) Meantime COX 032 *Black Bizarre: You've Got The Devil Inside (Beat Of The Beast Mix) (12") Tam Tam TTT 44 @''' *Cop Shoot Cop - ' Drop The Bombs' (session) # 46:16-47:08 file 1 32:20-46:36 '''@ *'Tape 1' Ends 52s into above track *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Soul Cannon (LP-Tulip)' (Tupelo Recording Company) # *''John goes to great effort fading in the next track to his own cod rendition of the song - only to fade in the entirely wrong deck....'' *Barmy Army: 'Blue Moon (Compilation CD-Pay It All Back Volume Three)' (On-U Sound) # @''' * Hydraulic Systems: 'Hydraulic Systems' (Black Et Noir) # *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Slipped Clutch' (Peel Session) '& ' *Basti: 'Zombies (LP-Basti)' (Way Cool) '& ' *Royal Trux: 'Lick My Boots (2xLP-Double Infinitives)' (Drag City) '& ' *Orb: 'Perpetual Dawn (2xCD-The Orb's Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld)' '''& % *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Coldest Day Of The Year' (Peel Session) & ' *Negative FX: 'The Few, The Proud (LP-Negative FX)' (Fundamental) '& ' ''may be 30 March 1991 '' *Mass: Medusa (12") Abstract 12 ABS 060 '@ *snippet %''' *Hypnotone: Yu-Yu (12" - Hypnotonic) Creation CRE 089T '''@ % *Snippet (suggesting near end of show) @''' *Tracks marked # on '''File 2 *Tracks marked & '''on '''File 3 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 *Tracks marked %''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Tape02a.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 25 (with introductions) part 1 *3) best of peel vol 25 (with introductions) part 2 *4) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE099 *5) 1991-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE101 ;Length *1) 47:08 *2) 46:39 (21:46-42:31) (27:33-32:17, 33:09-42:31 unique) *3) 47:13 (to 30:02) *4) 1:33:35 (47:56-1:24:00) (to 49:10 and from 1:16:10 unique) *5) (9:53-28:00) (23:00-23:21 unique) ;Other *2,3) Many thanks to Mike. From Best Of Peel Vol 25 *4) Created from LE099 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1991 Lee Tape 99 *5) Created from LE101 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1991 Lee Tape 101 ;Available * 1) See IAP's Tapes * 2,3) no longer available * 4,5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes